


The Other Vessel

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Кастиэля, AU к 4.20-22 (ну... в одном аспекте) + пост-апокалипсис</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Vessel

В новом теле будто бы тесно, но только первые несколько минут. Сколько ей лет? Кажется, одиннадцать. Молодая женщина. Что ж, придется застопорить некоторые естественные процессы развития ее организма, вряд ли он в ней останется надолго.

В целом, Клэр – «костюм» удобный, если так можно выразиться, даже несколько удобней, чем Джимми. Она не носит галстук и рубашку, это не сковывает движения. Впрочем, у Кастиэля даже по прошествии года на земле не получалось воспринимать одежду человеческого «сосуда» как отдельный его элемент: само тело он носил, как люди носят футболки и джинсы.

Зато Дин обратил на это внимание.

– Эй, Кас. Или теперь лучше звать тебя «Кастиэлла»?.. Маленькие девочки должны одеваться красиво. Юбочки там, косички.

Кастиэль проигнорировал это замечание точно так же, как прежде игнорировал подколки про «пресвятого бухгалтера». Только вот он был теперь Дину по грудь ростом, и упрямый Винчестер абсолютно отказывался воспринимать его слова всерьез. Если раньше можно было добиться хоть какого-то результата с помощью нескольких взглядов, то теперь Дин начинал хохотать каждый раз, когда Кастиэль пытался посмотреть на него строго.

– Кас, чувак, убери эту рожу. Хочешь произвести впечатление?.. Попробуй сложить губки бантиком.

*

...И все-таки ему удалось убедить Дина служить Небесам, хоть и другими средствами, не имеющими ничего общего с человеческим «вместилищем». Дин стоял, опустив голову, совсем близко, и Кастиэль наблюдал за ним, задрав голову. Он подумал, что не смог бы положить руку Дину на плечо, пытаясь поддержать, даже если решился бы. Тут Кастиэль впервые всерьез пожалел о том, что решил не использовать больше тело Джимми.

*

Дин хотел ударить его; он даже поднял руку, но потом отмахнулся:

– Урод ты, Кастиэль. Специально ребенка «надел», чтобы совесть не позволяла бить, да?

– Ты можешь ударить меня, Дин, – он пожал плечами. – Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты вывихнул руку накануне выполнения миссии.

– В гробу я видал твою миссию.

– Нет, Дин. Где угодно, но не в гробу.

– Твою мать, это выражение такое, поднебесный ты тормоз.

*

Заткнуть рот Дину было сложно. Пришлось встать на цыпочки и высоко вытянуть руку. В узком рукаве девчоночьей толстовки нож помещался с трудом – спрятать лезвие было просто, а сейчас у него не было времени возиться с одеждой, и пришлось распороть ткань.

У Дина слишком доброе сердце. Ему больно видеть, как ребенок режет себя. И сейчас, хоть каждая секунда была на счету, Кастиэль во второй раз подумал, что допустил ошибку в выборе тела.

*

Через два месяца он оставил ее лежать на пороге дома в Иллинойсе, и уже с Высоты смотрел, как обрадованный Джимми обнимает дочь. После его взгляд был обращен только в одну точку.

*

В следующий раз он увидел ее лишь через восемь земных лет. Она сидела в каком-то кафе с довольно-таки приставучим существом мужского пола, и Кастиэль, хоть должен был торопиться, дождался, пока она выйдет в дамскую комнату. Нельзя устраивать переполох среди людей, если можно этого избежать.

Он оглядел выросшее тело в зеркало. Красивая получилась девушка, Клэр. И выше отца. Хорошо.

Следуя совершенно человеческому порыву, Кастиэль вернулся к столику, предварительно сбросив изящные черные туфли – спокойно передвигаться на двух ногах в этом он оказался не способен. Спутник Клэр сально улыбнулся и положил руку ему на бедро. Ангел склонил голову, смерил его суровым взглядом и сообщил:

– Я не твоя женщина.

*

Он успел как раз вовремя. Дин сидел за дальним столиком и методично опрокидывал стакан за стаканом. Пожалуй, оставалась даже минута в запасе.

Этим вечером Винчестеры разделались с очередным перевертышем, да только упустили из виду, что у чудовища был партнер. Который сейчас с мстительной улыбкой наблюдал за расслабившимся охотником из-за барной стойки. Кастиэль извлек из-под резинки черного чулка серебряный нож и тихо вонзил его в спину монстра: тот сполз на пол, не издав ни звука. Повинуясь щелчку пальцев ангела, он растворился в воздухе.

Кастиэль широким шагом направился к своему Винчестеру и, будто бы походя, выбил из его руки стакан.

– Упс. – Дин уже порядочно выпил, у него даже язык слегка заплетался. Он оглядел «костюм» Кастиэля с ног до головы, задерживая взгляд на груди и бедрах, и расплылся в ленивой довольной улыбке.

– Извини, – отозвался Кастиэль, улыбаясь уголками губ в ответ. Он по привычке склонил голову набок, жадно вглядываясь человеческими глазами в до боли знакомое лицо. Так близко, и совсем по-другому, чем с Небес. Дин... не то чтобы постарел, но морщинки вокруг глаз и рта углубились, а на правом виске поблескивала седина – хотя это, кажется, еще с тех пор, когда Сэм едва не отдал свою душу Люциферу.

– Господи, пустяки какие, – Дин снова уцепился взглядом в округлую женскую грудь, и Кастиэль не сдержал смешка: упомянуть Всевышнего, утопая в грешных думах, в этом весь Дин Винчестер. – Тут еще полным-полно. Может, присоединишься?..

– Не думаю, что мне стоит, – с откровенным сожалением ответил ангел. У него не было причин остаться. Уж за такой краткий визит на землю его по головке не погладят. Разве что Анна – он все еще звал ее человеческим именем, как ей нравилось, он должен был ей хотя бы это, – заступится, но просить ее о помощи напрямую... унизительно. Конечно, она бы сейчас наверняка сказала: «Оставайся, Кастиэль. Ты чувствуешь, даже не будучи человеком – не отрекайся от чувств, не становись снова роботом».

– Спешишь куда-то?.. Брось, давай выпьем по стаканчику. Кстати, я – Дин. – И он неуклюже вскочил, чтобы подвинуть девушке стул.

Дин не переставал улыбаться ему – Дин никогда так не улыбался ему. Просто, расслабленно, доброжелательно. Улыбка эта казалась слаще Запретного Плода, привлекательней музыки Райского Сада. Кастиэль на секунду зажмурился. Его не накажут – больше некому; его отчитают за вмешательство – пусть. Все равно отчитают, ведь если человеческая жизнь подходит к концу, ангелы не вправе...

– Здорово. – Дин пересел на другой стул, поближе, и придвинулся к ангелу вплотную. От него пахло алкоголем и бензином. Ненавязчиво, как ему казалось, он обнял Кастиэля за талию.

– Пей, – Кастиэль подвинул Дину стакан и из вежливости выпил сам. Жидкость обжигала человеческое горло, но какого-то особенного вкуса он не почувствовал. Он мог бы позволить хрупкому организму опьянеть, но не видел в этом смысла: всего-то какой-нибудь час, и Дин вернется в мотель к брату, выспится и двинется в дорогу, а Кастиэль освободит это тело и улетит домой. Всего час.

– Вау, красавица, ты, по ходу, не новичок, – впечатлился Дин таким бесстрастным поглощением выпивки. Кастиэль только улыбнулся.

Еще стакан, и еще. Если Дин рассчитывал получить от юной женщины грешное удовольствие, ему стоило бы остановиться, но именно потому Кастиэль продолжал ставить перед ним стаканы. Дин смеялся, рассказывал нежданной спутнице байки о младшем брате, путался в легендах. Кастиэль слушал его голос, иногда кивал в ответ, позволял мозолистым пальцам скользить по упругому телу Клэр Новак. Даже мертвецки пьяным Дин Винчестер оставался мягок с женщиной – никакой грубости, лишь легкие, ненавязчивые прикосновения.

Близко. Близко. Как никогда близко. И так тепло.

– Дин, – прошептал он. – Дин.

– Что, малыш? – насторожился тот, усилием воли фокусируя взгляд на миловидном лице. Он провел ладонью по гладкой щеке, убирая длинную светлую прядь.

– Нам надо идти, – мягко сказал Кастиэль. – Ты и так едва держишься в вертикальном положении.

– Неправда, – охотник состроил обиженную гримаску: надул губы, хлопнул ресницами. – Я, может, и не такой профи, как ты, но пить умею лучше многих. Вот например когда мы с Сэмми поспорили...

– По пути расскажешь. – Кастиэль помог Дину подняться, поддерживая за талию. Дин усмехнулся, у него глаза закатились, и ангел воспользовался моментом, чтобы перенести их прямо к двери номера, где мирно спал Сэм.

– О... – Дин открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул. – Кажется, я действительно... выпил... многовато... – Он привалился к стене, увлекая за собой девичье тело, и предпринял последнюю попытку трезво оценить ситуацию: – Слушай... сейчас я не в состоянии, но, может, номер мобильника оставишь, а? Мы собирались завтра уезжать, но я могу задержаться... на денек-другой.

– Там, где я живу, сеть недоступна, – покачал головой Кастиэль, иронично улыбаясь больше себе, чем своему человеку, – так что... прощай, Дин.

– Эй-эй, стой, – он помотал головой. – Хотя бы поцелуй меня на ночь!

– Дин...

Остановить Винчестера, когда он что-то задумал – задача не из простых, Кастиэль имел возможность неоднократно в этом убедиться. Вот и сейчас Дин не стал слушать возражений: мягко, пьяно-неуклюже накрыл его губы влажным, теплым ртом, ткнулся кончиком языка в сжатые зубы, и нужно было немедленно улететь, исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе, но Дин крепко обнимал его, и этого было достаточно, чтобы удержать ангела на земле.

– Прости, от меня, наверное, перегаром несет жутко, – вдруг опомнился Дин, резко отстраняясь, и Кастиэль удивленно посмотрел в виноватые зеленые глаза. Он понял, о чем думает его глупый человек: ему уже почти сорок, Клэр – всего девятнадцать, и молодые девушки редко находят привлекательными мужчин средних лет, имеющих склонность к алкоголю. Тут – такое везение, а он, черт побери, нажрался, и, естественно, на предложение снова встретиться получил отказ.

Хотелось возразить, поспорить, переубедить, сказать, что Дин – красивейший из людей, что Кастиэль видел за свою долгую жизнь – и внешне, и изнутри, душой; повторить все, что когда-то уже говорил ему – что он достоин не только всех мирских радостей, но и гораздо большего – достоин Рая, спасения.

– Пустяки, – сказал он наконец, подражая легкому тону Дина. – Иди спать. Мы еще встретимся, обещаю.

Он не врал. Ведь скоро Винчестеры найдут новую работу, новых призраков и демонов, и снова подвергнут свои жизни опасности, возможно, смертельной. И Кастиэль не удержится и опять одолжит тело Клэр, потому что искать другое слишком долго, да и незачем. Он больше не жалел о своем выборе: это тело нравится Дину.

– Спокойной ночи, – Дин улыбнулся в последний раз, разочарованно отпуская тонкую талию, и приоткрыл дверь, но, прежде чем зайти, раздраженно выругался. Он выглядел ужасно виноватым, и Кастиэль сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы избежать искушения коснуться. – Я идиот. Как тебя зовут?..

Кастиэль взмыл в небо, прочь от грязного мотеля, дальше и дальше, сжимая крепко губы. Он позволил себе слишком много – и как же сложно будет назавтра побороть предательское желание спуститься, перехватить братьев у машины, увидеть обрадованную, уверенную усмешку старшего, его взгляд через плечо: «Видишь, Сэмми, я все еще неотразим!» – и просто пройтись по улице до ближайшего кафе, держа его за руку.

Когда-нибудь он не устоит. В следующий раз.


End file.
